Switched
by Polaraidbear
Summary: My name is Maya Evergreen, at least from what I remember. I'm having trouble believing what's real and what's not. I wake up from my slumber after my 24th birthday to find out I'm in a body of a 13-year-old whom lives in Namimori and goes by the name of Suzuki Kyoko. A place that isn't supposed to exist and a person that wasn't supposed to live. What am I going to do now?
1. Chapter 1 - Lost and Confused

**Heya! Red here~!**

 **So I've started a new story, I'm still working on a few things here and there but other than that, it's fine.**

 **[2/1 update:**

 **"English" is like this**

 _'Thoughts' are like this_

"Japanese" is like this **]**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

The continuous beeping slowly reached my ears as if the noise was being poured into my eardrums like liquid, I let out a soft groan of annoyance and tried to cover my ears with my pillow. My arms throbbed dully, the pain seeping in as I slowly got my senses back. My fingers twitched ever-so-slightly but a sharp pain would shoot through my arm with every minuscule move I made. An unfamiliar voice spoke in another language and from the sound of it, I could tell they were sitting close to me on my right. I struggled to open my heavy eyelids,

 **"She's waking up!"** I finally managed to open it just slightly, I squinted to make out the face in front of me through the blur. I tried to sit up to no avail, my body hadn't gotten its feeling back. The bed then rose up enough for me to be upright.

 **"Kyoko! You're okay!"** My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I managed to blink away the haze that clouded my vision, I was face-to-face with a red haired lady. Relief shining in her watery golden eyes,

 _'Kyoko?'_ I frowned at the sound of the foreign name, it didn't sound right.

She suddenly engulfed me in a tight hug, sobbing. I immediately pushed her away and inched towards the corner, the woman's expression immediately fell and hurt became evident in her features.

 **"Kyoko?"** A voice questioned, I looked up to see dark orbs looking at me. Dressed in a sharp blue suit, his dark and spikey hair was slicked back, a pair of glasses was hanging from his breast pocket. He reminded me of a certain defense attorney.

"W-who are you people?" I questioned, moving back even more when the woman reached out.

"Kyoko, what's wrong? Why are speaking English all the sudden? Trying to act smart after all that happened?" Another voice joins in and this time I can understand them, turning towards the person. Dirty yellow eyes peer back as his mouth curl down in disdain before reverting back to a poker face,

"I-I…who is this Kyoko? What's going on? What are you saying?" I asked, his straight expression shifted slightly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he stared at me, I shook my head.

"She must have hit her head too hard." The man in the suit commented, I turned towards him with a surprised look on my face. I was utterly confused at this point, hit my head?

I clutched my head as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening, only pain shot through.

 **"Kyoko!"** That darn name again, I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, thrashing away the hand that was touching me.

 **"Excuse me but I will have to ask you to leave, you are distressing my patient. I will call you back after I ask her a few questions."** A lady in a lab coat stepped in, her expression firm. The woman with bright hair looked hesitant to leave but the man in the suit grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a reassuring look, they left the room along with the boy with chocolate brown hair.

 **"Are you alright?"** She turned towards me with a gentle smile, I flinched away when she took a step towards me.

"I won't say it again. Who are you people?" I asked, my voice wavering. I felt so lost and it wasn't a good feeling, I had gone passed the stage of feeling left out ages ago and to be thrown back to it felt new, in a bad way.

"I'm sorry, I must have scared you. My name is Dr. Flora." She introduced herself, changing her language so I understood her.

"Now, I have some questions I'd like you to answer me. I want you to be as precise and as honest as possible when you answer." She said as she held up the clipboard she had in hand, she took the pen ledged on her left ear and readied herself to write down what was going to come out of my mouth.

"What's your name?"

"Maya Evergreen" I replied immediately without a hint of doubt, she nodded and jot it down.

"Age?"

"I just turned 24 yesterday." Another nod accompanied by the sound of her scribbles,

"Do you know what date it is today?"

"20th June, 2017." She hummed,

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Did I roll off the couch and bump my head? Because I swear I was in my best friend's home, taking a nap with her after an all-nighter." I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think back.

"Do you know where you are?" That question caught me off guard, I pursed my lips in thought.

"A hospital in London?" I drawled out slowly, hesitating like a kid who was caught red-handed of doing something bad. She nodded with a grave expression and scribbled it down, I was extremely uncertain. With each question I was answering, I felt my memories hazy and clash with someone else's.

The doctor motioned the three others in, I stiffened up slightly. She whispered something to them and immediately their faces became dark,

"It seems that you have developed false memory syndrome and amnesia when you bumped your head, Miss Suzuki." Dr. Flora said, turning her copper eyes towards me with a grim expression.

"Huh?" False memory syndrome? Amnesia? What was she talking about? My memory might be a little hazy but I know what I said was the truth.

"Do you recognize anyone in this room?" She questioned, gesturing towards the three that stood in the room. I scanned each of them from head to toe before shaking my head slowly,

"Kyoko-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" I yelled, feeling agitated whenever I heard that name. My mother didn't name me that!

I AM MAYA EVERGREEN! THAT WAS THE NAME MY **REAL** MOTHER GAVE ME!

"Suzuki Kyoko, that's your name. You were born in Tokyo and we lived there until we moved to Namimori 5 months ago." The man in the suit placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them to reassure me. His dark orbs staring directly into mine, desperation faintly lacing his tone. I stared back before I looked down at my hands, red locks coming in view.

 _'Suzu..ki Kyoko…'_ I blinked owlishly as my brain slowly processed,

 _'Na..mi…mo..ri'_ I let out a scream as I clutched my pounding head, the whole world around me was spinning.

"T-Tsuna!" A voice yelled, the heart monitor beeping frantically, I realized it was my voice. I shook my head rapidly, trying to clear the memories that were flowing into my head like a broken dam.

"STOP!" I screamed before my vision blurred and slowly faded away, the voices muffling before becoming muted.


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashes of the Past

**Hello, Red here. I wish you all a very late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
** **I'm sorry if Yamamoto is OOC, I tried my very best to make him as less OOC as possible with the time I had left (which probably isn't much ._.)  
** **I won't be updating for at least three weeks due to my finals but I promise I will update after my despair-filled days are over.**

 **Notes (just in case):**

 **"English" is like this**

 _'Thoughts' are like this_

"Japanese" is like this **  
**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Kyoko?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I was rubbing away the sleep from my eyes, I looked up to see Kyoko's parents standing by the doorway.

"I'm fine, thank you for taking the trouble to visit me." I said softly, hurt flashed across their expressions for a moment before they entered the room with a bouquet of flowers. Placing it on the table besides my bed, they took a seat on the chairs on my left.

"Is hungry, Kyoko?" Kyoko's mother, Suzuki Masami, asked in broken English.

"I'm fine….mother." I said with a crooked smile on lips, I didn't feel comfortable with calling her mother. It just didn't feel right. The awkward silence was suddenly interrupted when rushed footsteps and yells of "Run away" came from outside my door, Housuke's eyebrows furrowed as he stood up.

"I'll be back." He said tensely, walking out the door and closed it behind him. I blinked owlishly, Masami and I sat in an awkward silence.

"Kyoko…have chocolate." She placed the bar in my hand, I thanked her and reached out my arm to place it on the bedside table as I wasn't in the mood to eat it but stopped when I saw sadness take over her features. I retracted my arm and opened the wrapper and took a small piece and popped into my mouth to please her, I grimaced at the strong sweetness that filled my bland mouth. I jumped at the loud bang coming from above,

 _'_ _What was that?_ ' I thought, Housuke still didn't return and it worried me slightly so I placed the bar down and got up.

"Ah, Kyoko where go?" Masami asked, getting up as well when I stumbled slightly as my legs were not used to the weight I was putting on it.

"Toilet." I replied and walked out the room after I told her to stay put and reassuring her, I passed the toilet and made my way upstairs after reading it. I peeked through each door to find out what caused that loud bang. I turned around to investigate the remaining rooms down the hall, a yelp escaped my lips out of instinct when I bumped into someone, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for my back to meet the cold floor.

I slowly peered up when I felt something warm wrap around my wrist to see brown orbs reflecting surprise staring back at me,

"Thank you." I smiled, my heart fluttered unintentionally upon a better inspection of the person's face. The corner of my lips tugged down a teeny bit in displeasure,

 _'_ _What was that flutter?'_

 **"** **Akane."** He exclaimed with a grin, confusion fading from his eyes.

 _'_ _Akane?'_

 **"** **What are you doing here?"** My brain slowly translated to me, I had bits of knowledge on Japanese that was slowly coming back to me. But it still took me time,

 **"** **Akane isn't he-my name."** I replied back slowly with a frown, confused at the name and irritation bubbling within me for some reason.

 **"** **Sorry. Force of habit. Ahaha."** He said, trying to shake off the awkwardness with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow,

 _'_ _Force of habit?'_

My head suddenly started to pound, a sharp pain piercing through my skull. I winced in pain and kneeled down while clutching my head, I could hear people jeering at me and taunting whispers behind my closed eyelids.

 ** _"_** ** _Suzume-san, you really need to do better. We already have one Dame in our school, we don't need another."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your name is Kyoko? Tch, you don't even live up to our school idol, Kyoko-chan's level. Go away, we don't need you tainting our Kyoko-chan's name with your filthy presence."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll call you Akane instead, Kyoko doesn't suit you. She is way pure and prettier compared to yours."_**

I slowly opened my eyes when the pain started to subside, I was sweating slightly and my breathing was ragged. I couldn't properly interpret what the silhouettes were saying due to the rapid speech but I could tell they weren't nice, negativity swirling within me and threatening to burst out.

 **"** **Suzuki! Are you okay?"** Yamamoto's voice brought me back, he was kneeling down to my level, his eyes frantic as he looked at me.

 **"** **I'm alright….just a small migraine."** I gave him a reassuring smile, he then glided his thumb across my cheek.

"W-wha?" I immediately threw myself back and away from him, keeping a good distance between us as my heart fluttered unintentionally again.

 _'_ _What is with the fluttering!?'_

 **"** **Why are you crying?"** His voice brought my attention back to him,

"Huh?" I questioned before reaching up to my cheeks to make contact with warm liquid,

"I was…crying?" I asked myself as I stared down at the wet fingertips, a crash in the far-off distance brought me back. I faced the sound as my head stopped ringing, dull thuds echoing in my head. I pushed myself up, leaning onto the wall as my head started to spin again. I tried to shake it off but the movement just made it worse, I slid back down onto my knees as the pain started to become excruciating and my vision started to be filled with black spots.

I felt something cold make contact on my forehead, someone was speaking next to me but it was muffled. A small whine rumbled from my throat when the cool object moved away, I swayed before falling forward and collapsing onto something warm and firm as the pain became unbearable.

someone wrap their arms around me

As my vision faded to black, I felt myself levitating before I lost conscious.

~Yamamoto's POV~

Leaving Tsuna's room, I started my way to the exit. A smile plastered on my lips as I clasped my hands behind my head, humming softly.

"I should get Tsuna something….maybe milk and so-" I cut myself off when I saw a familiar redhead walking around, a smile of recognition spread across my lips before falling. I raised my eyebrow at her actions,

 _'_ _What is Akane doing?'_ I walked up behind her quietly and opened my mouth to call her out when she suddenly turned around and bumped onto my chest, a small squeal escaped her lips upon contact. I instinctively grabbed her wrist and prevented her from falling, looking down at her small face as her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal her seafoam green eyes. Confusion filled me when she said something I didn't understand, it sounded like English. I noticed that she was scanning my features like it was her first encounter with me, lost in her thoughts as her lips twitched downward by a minuscule.

"Akane." I voiced to bring her out of her daze, she blinked twice as her eyes focused on me. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her expression reflecting perplexity.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, she looked slightly dazed as she soaked up what I asked her.

"Akane isn't he-my name." she replied back, an annoyed frown plastered on her lips. I noticed that she was speaking rather slowly and that her voice wasn't soft as usual, throwing me off at her sudden change of personality. I shook my head slightly to refocus back on her,

"Sorry. Force of habit. Ahaha." I laughed it off, she still looked skeptical. I wonder if she was still under the weather, the cold must have been more serious than I thought. She suddenly squat down, grasping her head with a pained expression.

"A-Suzuki? Suzuki!" I yelled out, kneeling before her as I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. Panic running through my veins as screams escaped her lips, I felt utterly helpless. I calmed down to a slight extent when she opened her eyes, out of breath and sweaty but she was coming back to reality.

"Suzuki! Are you okay?" I questioned, my grip on her shoulders tightening when I saw a flash of sadness pass her orbs and her orbs became watery.

"I'm alright…just a small migraine." She reassured me with a smile, the tears breaking free. My expression fell at the sight, she reminded me of myself back then. I wiped away her tears before they could fall with my thumb, her cheeks flushed red at my action. She gave out a startled cry, falling onto her back and scooting away to put at least 10 feet distance between us. She had the back of her right hand pressed against her lips as she looked at me like I was some sort of weirdo, a small smile tugged on my lips at the action. Her reaction had a major upgrade.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she touched her cheeks before staring down at damp fingertips, like it would answer her question. I jolted at the sound of crashing from the distant, my attention shifted back to Kyoko. She stumbled on her feet before leaning against the wall, she slid onto her knees again as she gasped in pain. My eyes widen in panic, I felt her forehead for temperature.

"Kyoko! You're burning up." She didn't respond to me, she was sweaty and her breath was raspy. She whined when I pulled away, she suddenly collapsed onto me. I quickly scooped her up and ran down the hallway, looking for someone that could help her, anyone.

"Someone! Please help!" I yelled, the passing-by nurse quickly rush to my aid. I could only watch helplessly as Kyoko was taken away from my arms and rushed off, a deep frown on my lips.

* * *

 **Thank you** _ **FlyWithMeToNeverland09**_ **,** _ **Happywheal**_ **and** _ **kiema01**_ **for the favourites~! It made my day!**

 **Thank you** _ **FlyWithMeToNeverland09, Happywheal, HexWick, IxFocuzIx, almakarma18, bookimp,**_ **mrjokey23 and** _ **poyochan**_ **for following my story! I will try my best to write this story!**

 **Thanks to _kiema01_** **and _Tazz-kun_ as well for leaving me reviews, I feel pumped!**

 **I'm so happy to see some people actually like this story! I will continue to do my best to please you all!  
Until next time~**

 **Red, signing out.**


End file.
